love songs and empty rooms
by Nanaho-Hime
Summary: Because all he can do now is write love songs in an empty room. Lucy and Lorcan and getting back together.


love songs and empty rooms

By Nanaho-Hime

Disclaimer: I own nothing, song lyrics used are Now That We're Done by Metro Station

Summary: Because all he can do is write love songs in empty rooms

* * *

_i. cause all I can do is write love songs in an empty room_

He sits in his room and strums chords on his guitar and Lysander and his mum and dad know to leave him alone. He plays the songs that he never wants anyone to hear, songs about girls with mind blowing blue eyes and snarky attitudes and lips that tremble when they cry. Lorcan's an up and coming young musician and the world is in love with him, and girls would kill to be with him but he doesn't want them and he'll never say why. Lysander listens at the closed door at times, because they're Lorcan's best songs.

_and they're always always love songs_

And Lysander can't help but think what an _idiot_ his brother is because it's so _obvious_.

(Lorcan was always the dumb one.)

_ii. I see you all the time please please don't cry_

He has nightmares for weeks after the fall out and it's always of her and her stupid blue eyes and her stupid tears and her stupid trembling lips and it was all his _fault_, damn it, and he's sososo stupid. She's still in Hogwarts and he's trying to make a name for himself, but he doesn't care about the music anymore because he knows that she never listens to him on the radio. Why should she? He'd made a fool of her and he hates himself for it.

He wishes that he could take it back, all of the thoughtless things that he'd said but more than anything he misses _her_. He misses her laugh, and he misses her smile and he misses her fire, he misses her haughtiness and her disdain. She's a Slytherin through and through, but with him she's little Lucy, and she makes mistakes and she's wonderful.

And they're so messed up, and they're not like puzzle pieces that fit right and they're more like peanut butter and tapioca or whatever it is that doesn't match up, but it doesn't matter because he doesn't see other girls anymore.

(and maybe he's in love with her but only his bedroom walls know)

_iii. I know I messed up and it's the biggest mistake of my life_

He wonders about her all the time when she stops talking to him, but he's stubborn and he's proud and he'd never outright start talking to her first. He resorts to casually asking Lily about her, and Lily glares at him and huffs and refuses to speak to him, and maybe that's even worse than not knowing because there are so many what ifs.

The thought of Lucy with another guy makes him feel cold, and he feels a different kind of rage inside him, and he knows that if he sees anyone else with Lucy he'll lose it

(because he doesn't want to think that she'd smile like that for anyone else)

_iv. and this song's for you (and only you)_

And it comes to the point where he's thinking screw his pride and screw his stupid image, he needs Lucy more than the fans and more than the fame and more than the money and more than the music because she's his inspiration for _everything_.

"I wrote this song for a girl, a-and I hurt her and I'm so so so sorry,"

He knows that she'll never listen to one of his songs and his manager is looking like he's going to set him on fire or throw him into a horde of screaming girls but he doesn't care because Lucy hasn't spoken to him in a year and he just might be in love with her.

_Now that we're done I'm so sorry_

_Why did I lie I'm so sorry_

_I know I hurt you_

_I know I hurt you_

"Lucy, love, I'm sorry, I love you so much Lucy and I'd do anything for you."

And there are people crying in the audience and one of them has mind blowing blue eyes, and she's running up onto the stage and he thinks he's dreaming and Lysander is following Lucy muttering something about how Lorcan has always been the dumb one.

He's deliriously happy and Lucy's sobbing into his t-shirt and she's whispering something that sounds an awful lot like I love you too, and he's still writing love songs in empty rooms.

(but she always listens to them afterwards)

* * *

A/N: wow that may have been the fluffiest, cheesiest thing I've ever written and I'm not a fan of fluff but you may very well be…so reviews would be lovely?


End file.
